Red Magic
by hermione6
Summary: *FINISHED* R/H... The "three" was preparing for Yule Ball while two of them began to realize some strange feelings to each other... Please R&R!!!!!!!!
1. A Letter For Hermione--From, Viktor!!!

Red Magic

Author's Notes: This fanfiction is a pairing of Ron and Hermione. I hope you find my story very amusing. But if you're a fan of Harry / Hermione, it would be better if you will just leave 'cause you'll not want the mushiness of these two.

CHAPTER ONE

A Letter For Hermione—From, Viktor

Hermione was a having her beauty sleep since it's weekend and she was stressed out the whole week. She dreamed of her being a teacher in Hogwarts and can't resist smiling. She was walking to her class when suddenly she heard a voice that says "Hermione… Hermione" she turned back to looked at it but no one was there. She felt a hand slap her face that made her wake up from her wondrous dream. She saw Ginny waking her up. "What?" she demanded. "Nothing!" Ginny said, smiling. "No offense but I wish you hadn't waken me up from my dream cause I became a teacher here in Hogwarts" Hermione said. "You what?!? Whatever! Okay here's the reason why I woke up" she replied as she handed her a letter. "Your owl went here in our dormitory just to give you that. Funny owl! It can't wait until lunch," she added. "A letter? From Viktor Krum? You're kidding are you? Or you made this? Am I right?" Hermione said squealing. "Yes it is from him that's why I woke you up though I saw you really enjoying your dream. I'm not kidding and I didn't make that. So come on! Open it and let me see!" she said. Hermione carefully opened that letter as Ginny sat beside her on her bed. Hermione real out loud, "_Dear Hermione, Hi there! I am really happy that I was able to buy an owl. Now I will be able to update you about what is happening in here. We traveled in different places, discovered new world and befriended new people. I am really enjoying my summer vacation here in the world-world. But I still can't understand why the date of my vacation is different that yours. Now, I won't be able to see you until next year. Tomorrow we are going to Brazil and next week on Texas. We won't stop traveling until the end of my vacation. Well, here ends my letter. I hope that you're doing fine in Hogwarts just like me. Take care! Cheers, Viktor" _Ginny shrieked, "I can't believe he said 'Take care'. Meaning he cares!" Lavender sat up from her bed and removed the covering of her eyes and interrupted, "Hey Ginny! Please lower down your voice 'cause many of us are still sleeping. And Hermione, nice letter. I can't help to listen a while ago. But tell Viktor that he's not sweet. He didn't even bother to address his name as 'Love, Viktor; Hugs and Kisses, Viktor; or Your angel, Viktor" she said and smiled. She lied down again on her bed and snored loudly that make Hermione and Ginny giggle.

**************************************************

At lunch, Hermione went into her usual seat, which is between Harry and Ron and in front of Ginny. Hermione kept smiling and singing different love songs that won't hide that she's in love. "'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight. ''Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be, than here in my room. Dreaming about you and me," she sang perfectly with her eyes closed. When the chorus was finished she opened her eyes to found all the Gryffindors looking at her. "What??" she asked innocently. Some of them giggled quietly. Fred and George looked at each other and stood up. Then went over to Hermione and said. "Can't hide that you're in love…" Fred said. "Shut up!" Hermione demanded, still smiling. 

"Let's see… Neville?" asked George.

"Nah" answered Fred.

"Seamus?"

"Nah"

"Dean?"

"Nah"

"Harry?"

"Nah!"

"Ron?"

"Nah" (With that, Ron blushed…)

"Oh I know!" squealed Fred.

"Yeah!" answered George.

"Professor Flitwick!!!" they said in unison.

All the Gryffindors laughed. No one can resist a joke from the Weasley twins. Even Hermione can't stop laughing. Just then, Professor Flitwick came to their table as fast as the speed of light. "I heard my name. Is there someone calling me?" he asked. "Yes Professor! Hermione's looking for you. I think she wants to know if you can go to Hogmeade with her" answered Fred. The Gryffindors tried to hide their laugh. "No, Professor. I just thought of examining the Roaches Shake in the store of "Fabulous shakes" store but I thought that I could just stay here in the castle" Hermione lied. "Oh, okay!" Professor Flitwick replied as he turned and walked away. Then, the Gryffindor laughed again as Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred and George. She urged to finish her food and rushed to the owlery and got her owl for her reply in Viktor's letter.

Hermione went to the Common Room to do her assignments while listening to her CD Man with a CD full of love songs. Her father bought this is London when she was 10. She was doing her essay in _Care of Magical Creatures _that Hagrid has assigned them. She thought of the question, "_Why do we need to take care of the magical creatures?_" Again, a thought of Viktor popped out of her mind. Without thinking, she wrote this in her notebook. "_We need to take care of the Magical Creatures. We really need to though sometimes, they look weird, scary, and even dangerous. They are still like animals that have feelings and can get hurt. Always put into our mind the word LOVE because it is the one that will give us peace in our hearts. We need to study much better in this subject so that we may know how to befriend these creatures so they wont hurt us. And who knows? When they are already our friends, they might be the one to save our lives later" _She ended the essay without rereading it and closed her notebook. She sighed. She wondered what happened to Viktor. Just then, she heard her music stop. She checked at the batteries but it was still okay. Then she saw a hand that pressed the stop. She looked who was at her back and saw Ron.

"Oh, Hi Ron!" she greeted. "Why did you stop the music?" she asked. "Because I've been standing here 3 minutes ago and calling you without you even bothering to look at me" he answered. "Oh! I'm sorry, Ron!" she apologized. "So! Why are you acting strange a while ago," he asked. "Oh! Nothing. It's just because I got a perfect score in Charms" she replied. "No, Hermione! You're my friend and I knew you very much. You'll not sing some love songs if you perfected a quiz in Charms 'cause you always got a perfect scores in our quiz and you're not acting like that" he said suspiciously. "Okay, I'll tell it to you. But don't tell it to anyone, okay?" she said. "Even Harry?" Ron asked, with his popped-out eyes. "Yeah!" Hermione said. Just then, when Hermione's about to begin, a voice said behind them, "Hiding something from me?" they looked at their back and saw Harry them. Whew! They thought it's someone else. "Okay, fine! Seat beside me! I'll tell it to you too," Hermione said rolling her eyes without reason since she's not angry at Harry. Just a little annoyed because of trying to scare them. "Okay, don't be shocked all right?" she asked. They both nodded. "I RECEIVED A LETTER FROM VIKTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled that the eardrums of Ron and Harry might have be broken. "That's all?" Ron asked. "It's no big deal!" said Harry. "You know I like Viktor…" Hermione said. "Okay, I'll show you his letter," she said as she grabbed her wand inside her robe. Then she said, "_Getiromus!!" _Then an envelope went into the Common Room floating. Hermione grabbed it and handed it to her two best friends. After the two finished reading they looked at Hermione with their eyebrows raised. "You know? I guess I am the type of person who is not much into girly-talk" Harry said. 

"But will you two just PLEASE listen to me? I need someone to listen to me. Oh yeah! I know that Ginny can listen to me but hello? Aren't you to my friends also? Though you two are boys, I know you'll understand what I'm feeling. Please?" Hermione pleaded. "Okay" Harry and Ron said, sighing. "You know, he's traveling around the world. France. Japan. Spain. Texas. London. Philippines. Indonesia. Canada. California. Italy. Malaysia. And other more. So I'm really worried that something bad might happen to him, you know. I am really worried 'cause there's no enough time. He can't go here in Hogwarts. And no one has asked me yet" Hermione said, with lips trembling. "Asked you where?" Ron asked. "The Yule Ball! Have you guys forgotten about the Yule Ball? It will be held one week away from now. And no one has asked me yet" Hermione said. "Yule Ball?" Harry and Ron wondered. "Oh my God! What am I going to wear?" Harry asked. "Yeah me too! I don't think that I would like to wear the one I used before!" Ron added. Hermione laughed. Harry and Ron looked at him. "I thought you two don't like girly-talk" Hermione said, laughing. "Oh we forgot!" Ron said. "Okay, here's the deal. Tomorrow we'll wake up early at 6am and we'll go to Hogsmeade and buy some clothes" Hermione said. "Sure!" Ron replied.

**************************************************

The next morning, Harry and Ron woke up at 5:45am and rushed to the bathroom. Too bad for Ron, Hermione got up first and hurried to the bathroom. Ron, however fixed his bed and still, he stared at the bathroom door, "Why isn't he finished yet?" he asked himself. He then walked out of the boy's dormitory and went into the girls. Just in case Hermione's not yet awaken. He opened the door and saw that everyone's still sleeping. Even Hermione!!! He went to Hermione's bed which is three beds away from the door and sat on her bed. She stared at her and tapped her shoulder. He whispered, "Hermione… Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…" Just then a voice answered. "What are you doing here?" he saw Harry. "Why are you always trying to scare me?" he asked. Harry then, sat on Hermione's bed and woke her up too. Just then they were frightened by a shriek of a girl they looked at Parvati with her rollers on her hair sat on her bed. All the girls in the dormitory looked and tried to screech too but Harry made a "Ssshhh" sound. "Why are you here?" Ginny asked. "You're not going to rape Hermione are you?" Lavender asked. "Of course not! Why would we?" Ron said as he blushed. "Because you're in our dormitory" Parvati pointed out. "Okay, we're sorry! We went inside to check if Hermione's already awake 'cause we are going to Hogsmeade this morning and we saw that she's still sleeping so we decided to wake her up… Sorry!" Harry explained. "Okay…" the girls sighed. "We're not going to tell anyone that you broke one of the school rules that is to enter the girls' dormitory" said Serena a 7th grader. Hermione told the boys, "See what you've done?" as she grabbed her towel in her closet and hurried to the bathroom. 

They got out from the castle at sharp 6:15am. They went to the restaurant called "No Gluttonies… Please!" and bought some Worm-Cakes that just looked like Pancakes and had their breakfast. They laughed at how the girls in the dormitory looked horrified when they saw the boys. They even laughed and talked about funny things. When they paid their bills (they divided the bill into three and paid it). When they were leaving the store, Harry thought of an idea on how to buy the clothes, "I know, let's do it like this I will buy Ron what he'll need, Ron you'll gonna buy for Hermione and Hermione'll gonna buy for me. Got it?" Harry asked. "Yeah! But I don't have any money. What I have here is 14 Sickles only. How are you Harry gonna buy me one?" Ron said. "Don't worry Ron. Our budget is 50 Galleons. Ron, here's my 50 Galleon. And please be serious in choosing my dress. I don't wanna look like an idiot if you'll gonna choose a funny dress. No time for jokes please and Harry, here's my 25 Galleons, share for Ron's and where's my 50 Galleons for the one that I'll buy for you" Hermione said. Harry handed Hermione his 50 Galleons and Harry grabbed 25 Galleons in his pocket for his share in Ron's. "Hey, thanks guys! You're the best pals in the world," said Ron. "Don't worry! it's okay! That's what friends are for," said Hermione as she hugged him. "Yeah!" Harry agreed. "So, we'll meet in the "Fabulous Shakes after buying. About 10am" said Hermione. After that, she turned back and left.


	2. Mission: Hermione's Clothes

Red Magic

Author's Notes: This fanfiction is a pairing of Ron and Hermione. Well, please read the Chapter 1 first because (for sure) you won't understand this. Okay? Please read and review cause that is what makes me continue my story. I also apologize for the cliffhanger in chapter one… Hehehe! I'm Sorry!

CHAPTER TWO

Mission: Hermione's Clothes

Ron hurried and looked for a store that will definitely fit Hermione's taste. He saw the store "Ashley's Dressies" and got inside. He saw a gown that looked just right for Hermione. But it cost 75 Galleons. "Nah! I really can't buy this thing at all," he said to himself. He thought that this is an expensive store so he went out. As he was walking, he saw a store named, "Red Magic" a store of Mrs. Longbottom (mother of Neville). He got in and looked at the dresses. Then he saw a manikin that has a really fabulous dress. The dress was purple with purple gloves. He looked at the price and saw that it's 45 Galleons. He know that he can buy it buy how about her necklaces that he thought he will buy? Her shoes? "Looking for something?" a voice asked. "Harry?" he guessed. He turned around and saw Mrs. Longbottom. "Oh, I'm sorry! Hi Mrs. Longbottom!" he said. "Hi there, boy! How come you know me?" she asked. "I am a friend of your son Neville" he replied. "Oh dear!! I didn't think of that. How's he?" she asked. "He's doing fine. And doing great in Charms. I don't know why but he's really striving hard to get better grades. I'm not sure. But I think he's the best student in Charms" he said. "Oh, thank you for telling that to me. He didn't told me that yet in his letters. Maybe he is shy. So what makes you come here in a girly store?" she asked. "Oh! My friends and I had a game. It's not really a game, anyway. Well, we went in Hogsmeade to buy clothes that we will use in the Yule Ball. And I was assigned to buy clothes in my friend named, Hermione. Well, I think I like this gown for her. She'll look fantastic," he said. "Oh! Are you sure that she's only your friend?" she asked as she grabbed the dress and went over the cashier. "Yeah!" he answered. "No other feelings?" she asked. "No way!" he said. "You can't be sure!" Mrs. Neville Longbottom said. Ron gave his 50 Galleons to Mrs. Longbottom and she gave him his change. 20 Galleons something wrapped in plastic. A golden necklace. This necklace would have cost 127 Galleons. "Hey, why is my change 20 Galleons? Isn't it supposed it be 5 Galleons only?" he asked. "I just thought that a kind boy like you who updated me about my son and was polite deserved 15 Galleons" she said. "But how about this necklace?" he asked again, curiously. "I insist that you give that to Hermione if she became your girlfriend. And if not, give it to someone else that is very special to you. Make sure that the person that you'll gonna give that to is a girl. Okay?" she said. "Thank you very much Mrs. Longbottom. This is so much!" he said as he waved good-bye. 

He looked for other stores and saw "Shoe Achoo!" he went inside it and saw thousands of shoes. "Maybe, I can buy one for myself too," he thought. But then, he realized that this wasn't his money and he's here to buy Hermione's. He entered another room full of sandals. Her pictured out the gown of Hermione, which was color, purple and decided to buy a purple sandals too. A well-presented sandals was in his left side. He held it up and he thought that it was perfect. "One inch heels wont be bad, would it?" he muttered. He bought it and it cost 7 Galleons. He still has 13 Galleons to spend. 

Outside, he bumped a girl with light brown hair. That made both of their bags fall. "Oh my!" the girl said. When he looked at the girl, it was Hermione. Ron smiled. Hermione's face looks nice whenever she's shocked. "What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. Looking for some other stores. "May I see the dress that you bought me? You promised not to make me look like an idiot, didn't you?" Hermione said. "You can't look at it yet! And tube tops and walking shorts aren't that bad for the Yule Ball dance, right?" Ron said. "Hey, that's the one you bought for me? How could you? You know that I'm not that daring and those clothes aren't for the dance. You're ruining my special day. Will you just get out of there? You're blocking my way!" she said angrily. Ron was shocked and bugged by her guilt. He wished that he hadn't just done it. 

He went inside the hAiRsTyLeS and looked for some clips that will help Hermione put her hair in a bun. The clips cost 10 Sickles so he still had 12 Galleon and 7 Sickles. He went to the "Facey" store and bought some make-up kits for Hermione. It cost 9 Sickles so he still had 11 Galleon and 15 Sickles. Lastly, he went to the "Totally Complete Department Store" to buy a pair of earrings, stockings, blue nail polish, and shinerry (a thing you attach to the clothing for it to burst out some different colors that looks like mini fireworks). It all costs 2 Galleons and 9 Sickles. He looked at the Department Store's clock and there it said that the time was 9:42am. Yes, it's still early. He went to the bookstore and looked for a great book to give Hermione. He saw a great novel with a "Grenvie Time's Bestseller" phrase and was entitled, "Sarah's Risk of Hiding Secrets". He grabbed it and looked at the price 6 Sickles. Yes! Really great. He paid it as fast as he could and arrived at the "Faboulous Shakes" at 9:45am. He still had 9 Galleons. He bought a "Grasshopper's Sweetie Shake" that cost 5 Knuts that made Hermione's money became 8 Galleons, 17 Sickles and 24 Knuts.


	3. The Yule Ball

Red Magic

Author's Notes: This fanfiction is a pairing of Ron and Hermione. This is the last chapter and I hope that you'll like it very much. I'll continue to write more stories and hope that you'll read 'em. Please… please… please…. Review!!! Okay??? To review is to make the author really happy so please??? I beg you… Okay… that's all… Here's my story!

CHAPTER THREE

The Yule Ball

A Ron was drinking the shake, Hermione arrived and pulled the chair in front of Ron and sat there. She kept on rolling her eyes on Ron. She really got pissed off on him. He wasted her money! Suddenly, Ron grabbed his wand and said, "_Copiniusmuses" _then there was a new straw in Ron's hand. He handed it to Hermione. Hermione grabbed it and drank in Ron's glass. Harry arrived at 10:55am and was panting. He sat beside Hermione. "I—can't—breathe!" he panted. Again, Ron grabbed his wand and said, "_Copiniusmuses_" Harry drank almost like an elephant and said, "So, how'd you like shopping?" "Ask Ron!" said Hermione as she rolled her eyes again. "Great! Really great!" he said. "Oh shut up!" said Hermione. "What happened to her?" asked Harry. "I don't know! I was trapped in tubes, I guess!" he answered. Harry was really puzzled by the look in his face. 

**************************************************

Harry still had no idea on what was going on. But he told both of them that no one is to let the owner see his/her clothes until the night of the Yule Ball. Day by day, is becoming worse. The surprise is becoming bigger and bigger. However, Ron and Hermione are still not talking to each other thought Ron already wanted to reconcile but don't know how. 

One Wednesday noon, while everyone was at the great hall, eating lunch. The owls came hurrying to their owners. The three best friends (Or former best friends) each got a letter. 

TO: HARRY POTTER

_Dear Harry,_

_                I hope that you're doing well in school. I sent you a letter to inform you that I already had two jobs. One, teacher in "Care of Magical Creatures". Two, caretaker of a magical-creatures store. Well, I heard that your Yule Ball is coming. So I just want you to have fun. Choose the right girl!! Well, that's all._

_Your Professor (hehe),_

_Hagrid_

TO: RONALD WEASLEY

_Ronnie,_

_                Hi! Guess what? I'm going to visit our house next vacation. My boss allowed me to. I hope that everything's well in Hogwarts. I mean no sign of You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Do you already have a partner in the Yule Ball? Ask your best friend out. I think you two are good being partners. I once saw her when she visited our house. Man, she's cool! G'luck in everything!_

_Your Very CUTE Brother,_

_Bill Weasley_

TO: HERMIONE GRANGER

_Hermione,_

_                Hello! You know, nothing can really ruin my very happy moment. I'm here in Japan and I just met the prettiest girl in the world. Really. I mean, check her out. You two could really be best friends. But when I asked her if she knows the word "muggle" she looked at me in a freaky expression. So I think that I can't introduce her to you. Her name is Michelle and very awesome. I think I'm falling in love with her. Please reply, okay? Tell me tips on how to be close to her. You are the only friend that I have who has the knowledge to give tips and help me about this, okay? That's all… Bye! God Bless_

_Your friend,_

_Viktor Krum_

Harry and Ron were really happy about their letters. Both guys looked at Hermione and saw that a tear had fallen from her eyes. She wiped it away quickly and looked at them. With a humiliated face she turned her head away from them and continued to eat. Uh-oh! This is not going to be good. After eating, all of them went back to their dormitories. Ron looked at Harry with a questioning face as Hermione hurried to the girl's dormitory.

The next day, which was Thursday (and was two day away before the Yule Ball), Harry was practicing in the Quidditch field with his other teammates. Harry was really stressed out because of the Quidditch practices. They practice every day and every night. Wood doesn't even care if they already want to stop the practice or not. Wood promised that they would only have 5 games in the Thursday practice so Harry was really eager to find the Snitch to stop these horrible and timeless games. He already had the Snitch three times. Four… and Five… How happy his other teammates were to finish the game. He received 3 kisses from Angelina, Katie and Alicia. They went into their locker rooms to change. After returning the Firebolt in the broom-closet, he walked in the hallway to the Common Room. As he passed there, he saw Ginny talking to Draco. "What the--?" Harry said to himself. He kind-of like eavesdropped and he heard Draco said, "Ginny, umm… would… you… ummm… kinda like… well… umm…" "Hey, Ginny! Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry. "Sure, but—" she looked at Draco. "Can't you see that I'm talking to her?" Malfoy demanded. "But I'll talk to her faster than the way of speaking that yours… I mean, full of, ummm, like, well… Oh, shut up! Just wait for me to finish what I'll tell her okay?" Harry said. "So, would you dance with me in the Yule Ball?" "Sure!" Ginny said. "Great!" Harry replied. "Okay, Malfoy, here's Ginny," Harry said as he turned back and left. "Ginny… umm… again… well… would… you… I mean it's ok if not… like to… well… go to… the Yule… Ball with me?" he smiled, thanking the Lord for letting him finish the sentence. "Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I wish that you had told it to me earlier 'cause Harry just asked me right now when you haven't finished your sentence yet. And I kind-of like said yes. I'm really sorry!" Ginny apologized. Draco gave her his best smile and said, "Okay, it's all right!" When he turned back, he said, "That damn Harry!!!" 

Friday night was great. Especially for Harry since he already had someone to dance with in the Yule Ball. However, for the past few days, Hermione wasn't reciting in any of the subjects in class and after the last subject, she goes straight in her dormitory or sits on a chair, staring on her notebooks. Harry and Ron decided to cheer Hermione up. They went to the Common Room were Hermione is still staring blankly at her notebook. Again. They sat beside her and looked at her homework. She had done nothing. What Harry and Ron saw in her notebook was only the question the Professor McGonagall gave them. Harry rested his arm on Hermione's shoulder. He thought that Hermione would push it away but she didn't. "What's the matter?" asked Ron. "Yeah, you're acting a bit strange," said Harry. "No, not a bit. But completely strange" Ron corrected. "Okay, I'll tell you what!" said Hermione. "Viktor said that he was in love with another girl without even dying to know how I feel" then suddenly, tears flowed down from her eyes. Ron hugged her. The tightest hug he can give. Hermione cried on his shoulder. Hermione grabbed her wand out of her robe and said with some sobs, "_Getiromus_" a letter floated on the air and Harry grabbed it. Ron read it with Harry and were both shocked. They accompanied Hermione in the Common Room silently with no one even daring to speak.

**************************************************

The next day, which was Saturday. Everyone was busy buzzing around about the Yule Ball. The castle was going wild. Everybody was preparing for the special night. Hermione, however, forgot about Viktor. She was too busy talking with Harry and Ron. "Okay Hermione. It's 5pm. 1 more hour before the Yule Ball. So let's dress up now," Harry invited. "Okay with a little help with our magic wand, let's get our shopping bags!" Hermione yelled. "_Getiromus!" _they all yelled. As their bags floated on the air, they went in am empty classroom and locked the door. They blindfolded themselves and Hermione said as she held her wand and said, "_Trendumposbihuk!!!" _then suddenly a feeling of a nice gown wrapped Hermione's body. "Ron, are you sure that this is a tube?" she asked. "Just wait and see!" Ron assured her. "Finished?" Harry asked all of them. "Yeah, I guess!" Ron answered. They undid their blindfold as they hurried to the right side of the room where there are three full-length mirrors. Harry was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with matching leather shoes. Everything is perfect. His hair was tamed with a dried gel. He wondered what Aunt Petunia would say if she saw him with his new hairstyle. Harry touched his pants. Its texture was great. Nicely made. On the other hand, Ron was wearing a black tuxedo. His leather shoes were neat. He wondered how much this cost. His old red hair was now colored with black. The clothing fits him. It's just like he was the one who bought it.

Hermione kept staring at the mirror. She looks nice. Her hair was in a tight bun that shines endlessly. Probably shines because of oil. She wore a heart-shaped pair of earrings. Her eyelids were colored with light blue, her cheeks with pink. The make-up was balanced. Perfect. She looked at her hand, which was covered with long hand-to-elbow gloves. She then saw a blue coloring somewhere in the tip of her fingers. She removed the gloves in her left arm and saw a blue polish. "Cool!" she muttered as she attached the gloves in her hand again. Her dress was really great. It wasn't a dress! She corrected herself. It was a gown. She felt like she was Cinderella. She was wearing a purple gown that fits her fine. The gown was probably made of silk because of its texture, which was smooth. The part of the waist of her gown was shining with different colors. She examined it closely and saw the shinerry attached to it. She pulled the lower part of her gown and saw purple sandals with about an inch heels. And again her toenails were polished with blue.

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "So where's my tube? I thought you bought one?" Ron smiled and shrugged. They all grabbed their paper bags and hurried outside the room. Lastly, they all said "Good Luck" in each other and hurried off. Whenever Hermione walk in a crowd, many looked at her and idolized her taste of fashion. She was really looking good. Hermione opened her drawer and got the only one Ron forgot to buy. Lipstick. She chose her "Cherry Pink" lipstick and placed it in her lips. She grabbed another thing in her drawer, which was her lip-gloss favored, Orange Smack. Her lips were shining. She admired herself in her mirror. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:27pm. Uh-oh. She dashed out of the dormitory and hurried to the Yule Ball and sat on the bar. 

She ordered a Poppy Wine and drank it. "It's all right if Viktor doesn't like you… It's all right if you're not dancing… It's alright if you're alone… It's no big deal!" she kept muttering. Suddenly, she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned and saw someone strangely familiar. She can't identify it at the moment but she knew who he was. "Excuse me, Miss. Can we dance?" the guy asked as he offered his hand. "Sure! I don't mind," she answered. Whoever this cute guy is, Hermione doesn't think it's bad if she played his game for a moment. The guy was dressed in a black tuxedo and black hair. "Who is this anyway?" she asked herself. She thought that it wouldn't be so bad if she will ask him his name. "Who are you?" she asked curiosly. "Someone who you hates most…" he said. "Professor Snape?" she guessed. The guy laughed as she said that. Hermione didn't find this very amusing and said again, "Who are you?" "Okay, okay, the one who you thought, bought you a tube top," said the guy. Hermione moved away from the dance and said, "Ron?" "Yeah!" he replied. Hermione hugged him tightly as she said, "I can't believe it! I thought I would be sitting at the bar whole night, drinking wine without even bothering to dance and wasting this gown that you bought me," "Oh!" Ron said. Then after dancing a few songs, Hermione was tripped by the highness of her heels and the long length of her gown. She grabbed Ron's shoulder for support and she fixed herself. "Why'd you dare to buy me a high-heeled sandals? You know I hate any footwear with heels!" she demanded. "Don't you like the sandals?? It's cute!" Ron replied. "I like the shoes but I'm not comfortable wearing it," Hermione said.

"So, do you like the sandals?" Ron asked.

"No offense! But N-O, no!" she answered.

"You don't like me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You hate me?"

"No I don't hate you… I hate the heels of the sandals!"

"You don't like me?"

"Hey, let's make it clear. I hate the sandals. And I like you! Okay?"

"You like me?"

"No… I mean… Yes… I mean… Umm... I mean... You know… As a friend,"

"What?" Ron looked puzzled.

"I mean, I like you as a friend… Yeah, right! Definitely right!"

"Oh, you mean you don't like me more than that… 'Cause I like you more than that," Ron admitted.

Hermione was really shocked as she dropped the wine glass that she was holding. The crowds saw her and moved back and danced again. "I'm sorry for that. But I don't want to have a long nose. I mean to lie," he said. Ignoring that broken pieces of glass she walked towards Ron and hugged him. "I like you too," she confessed. "I've been longing for this moment a long time," Ron finally said. "Yeah!" Hermione agreed. Before anything else, Hermione was tickled by the whisper of Ron in her ear, "Will you be my---" "Sure!" Hermione interrupted as if reading his mind without even daring to listen what he'll say. "Please close your eyes" Ron ordered. Hermione did as what she was told. She felt a cold thing around her neck and was about to open her eyes but thought better of it. Another thing she felt was a smack on her cheek. Now, she can't resist opening her eyes. She saw Ron and a golden necklace around her neck that obviously looked expensive. "Thanks" she said in gratitude.

Another whisper made her shiver, "That's just a proof that you're someone special to me," Ron assured…

THE END

Author's Notes: Did you like it? I hope you did. My former fanfictions are very much mushy so I made this one just right. So that's all. I really beg you to review. Please? Well, that's all this is the end... Comments and Suggestions are accepted in my email. Check my author-information about my email. Thanks again for reading this… Review!!!


End file.
